Dark angel to Vampire
by black irishman
Summary: what if Tsukune became a real vampire and because of that he has been invited to become a part of Moka's family how will this forever change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its my first Rosario vampire Fanfic** **I hope that this first chapter will be a good starting point. Please review and comment **

It was a snowy December the 20 day at Yokai academy. Today was any other day for Tsukune, which most of the time involved him fighting a Rival monster with his vampiric powers. This monster was a Griffin and after being pummeled to the ground several times by Tsukune's monstrous strength decided to take Moka and fly away so that Tsukune wouldn't be able to destroy him anymore. As Tsukune watched the Griffin fly away in his claws and fiery rage was building within him. As he got even more angry his hair was turning from light brown to sliver, his eyes becoming even more red and his teeth starting to look more like the fangs that the inner Moka has.

As his body was physically changing due to his rage his yokai aura started to grow even more foul and demonic until it came to the point where is power was equal to a full blood vampire instead of a hybrid. The Griffin off in the distance had a look of victory on his face for he had beaten a vampire and was flying away with the most beautiful girl in the school. But just like that both Moka and the Griffin looked back as a tremor rocketed through the air. Moka saw where Tsukune was , he was in the middle of a crater and from that distance she could without a doubt tell that Tsukune's air was pure silver, and that the power radiating off of him wasn't his regular power.

And in a instant Tsukune appears before them in mid air, looking at them both with the signature blood red eyes and slitted pupils that was unique only to the S-Class Vampire. Instantly Moka knew that this wasnt the Tsukune that she had given her blood to it was someone that she didnt know anymore. The next this new that she noticed about him was the lone black wing that protruded from his right shoulder, Moka knew what that was and what it meant, she turned instantly with tears running down her face to the Griffin and pleaded that he leave right now, but before she could do anything tsukune plunged his fist througth the Griffins chest enough so that it would stick out the back.

" what a pity I was awaken after all this time to kill a weakling such as you pathetic" the dark Tsukune said with a cold and sinister voice.

Tsukune then pulls out of the Griffins chest and starts to lick off the blood, the Griffin then lets go of Moka and she starts to fall along with the Griffin.

" TSUKUNE!!!" Moka Screams

Tsukune then catches Moka and lands safety on the ground. Moka just looks horrified at Tsukune who just stands there before her looking back at her with half of his face covered by his black wing so all that Moka can see is his right Vampire blood red eye, Tsukune then turns to her completely and faces her, Moka shivers at his presence.

"No need to worry" the Dark Tsukune says coldly

"He loves you" says Tsukune

Moka couldn't help but help but blush at the cold yet seductive voice that was speaking to her

"So that means that I love you, but I don't love the present you I love the other you" Tsukune says with a sinister grin on his face.

The Dark Tsukune then walks over Moka and kneels next to her and kisse her genteel on the neck.

"He wanted you to have that" Tsukune says in a sensual way

The Dark tsukune then faints before her, as he faints his wing disappears, but his vampiric features still stays.

**Alright well thats the end of the first chapter hope it was okay for my first one, until next time. Please review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the wait final's week was the worst. Well anyway here is the next chapter **

"Natsumi is he stabilized" says a voice in the dark.

That's all that Tsukune could hear as his mind drifted away. And in that darkness he could hear another voice beckoning him toward that dark.

"W-who are you" are the only words that Tsukune could produce

"I'm everything that you are or better yet everything that you fear to be" a cold voice answers back

"DAD how is he!" says a familiar voice from the outside

"Not now get out" the voice snapped back

And in all of a sudden Tsukune awoke with a start. As he slowly sits up, he scratches his head,

"Ah some nightmare"

_But it was so real I could have sworn that I was there _Tsukune thought to himself

And as he scratched his head he felt something new

"Oh that's new this doesn't feel like my holy chain" Tsukune surprised

What he saw on his wrist was a brown wrist bracelet that had been hanging from the center a black Rosario that had the same bead like Moka's in the middle. And instantly his nightmare came rushing back. But before he could think any more on the subject there came a knock from his door

"T-tsukune, can I come in?" Moka said with a cute voice

and in an instant all of Tsukune's anxiety washed away

"Sure" Tsukune answered back.

As Moka walked into Tsukune's dorm room he couldn't help but stare.

_Wow Moka-san is looking great today _Tsukune thought to himself Moka then blushed.

_Weird Moka-san doesn't usually blush this much, she must be in a good mood today_ Tsukune thought to himself

"Ah Tsukune are you ready for school, I kinda came here to walk you to school" Moka said very cutely. Tsukune then started to blush

As both Tsukune and Moka walked toward Yokai Academy Tsukune noticed that Moka was walking even closer to him than usual almost like if she didn't fear what other people think almost like if she was walking with one of her own.

_Damn what's going on, did I suddenly like become incredibly attractive, usually she's like arms length away from me _thought Tsukune as he looked down at Moka who was smiling bubbly.

Both of them then stopped walking

" What's wrong Moka-san?" Tsukune said

"Ah Tsukune I forgot to have... breakfast today can I please have some of your blood?" Moka said in a cute stutter

Tsukune paused at that, he then lowered his scarf and tilted his head sideways, Moka was delighted at this and immediately bit his neck and sucking all the blood that Tsukune had. To Tsukune's surprise it didn't hurt at all instead it felt like a nice kiss. When he opened his eyes to look upon Moka he could have sworn that he saw that inner Moka instead on the regular Moka. When Moka had Finally taken all the rich red blood that Tsukune had to give she let him go and blushed again.

"Thanks Tsukune" Moka said while blushing

Tsukune just smiled back and this time his smile managed to radiate more light then usual, like if he had received a pair of teeth, and in response to that he felt something prick the corner of his mouth.

"Wow Tsukune the academy looks so beautiful in the winter" Moka said cheerfully as both she and Tsukune walked toward the academy.

"I know" Tsukune syas back with a smile.

"TSUKUNE" came a voice from behind him and suddenly Kurumu came from behind him and gives Tsukune a big hug

"Ah Tsukune did you get snow in your hair, so cute" Kurumu said bubbly she then tries to brush it off but it doesn't come off.

Tsukune then turns his head " squeezing.. Not breathing.. Please get off" Tsukune says while under pressure.

Instantly when Kurumu say Tsukune's eye she immediately jumped off

"Moka! Why did you change him" Kurumu says angrily

" Moka then throws her hands up and starts saying while laughing " I swear I didn't do anything, he just woke up like that:"

"W-w-w-wait what am I what are you talking about?"Tsukune asks. Kurumu then produces a mirror and Tsukune looks into it with surprise

"Oh my god im a vampire!" Tsukune yells

He looks back toward Moka who's just smiling but beside her Tsukune could have thought that he saw the inner Moka smiling and gesturing toward him in a sensual way.

**Alright that's all for now hope it was alright . Well you could expect the next chapter later this weekend or early next week. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the wait I had writers block and couldn't really think on where to go from where I last left off. So here is the next chapter.**

After Tsukune had realized that he was a vampire, the rest of the school day had been quiet interesting. In fact the shear beauty that he had acquired after transforming into a full vampire was enough to attract the entire female student body much to the jealousy of Moka. Now that Tsukune was a full blown vampire many of the students wondered if they were serious now sense word had already gotten round that Moka was a vampire, and that only a vampire can another vampire's mate. While walking together in the halls Tsukune noticed that many of the male students were laying off on courting Moka, he guested it was because she was holding hands with the most powerful monster in the school ( besides Inner Moka). From Moka's point of view, now that Tsukune was a vampire she felt that much more safe with him knowing that, if anything he would always be there to protect her.

As Moka and Tsukune walked through the crowd of people hand in hand, a person dressed entirely in black watches them from behind, his face is covered but he produces a cell phone in his pocket and hold it up to his ear, as he starts to talk you could see his lone canine tooth protruding from the corner of his mouth. " Sir... yes he is here do you plan on attending the upcoming festival?... very well I will draw out the dark angel and make the verdict then you can decide when you see him on the night of the festival" said the man. The last thing that he does is smile and instantly light shines off his vampiric teeth.

"The newspaper club meeting"

The newspaper meeting had been an interesting one normally it would have everyone busy with work and publishing the latest story around campus ( or in Gin's case publishing the latest "photos" on the female student body). But this one was filled with a lot anger and conflect, it started with Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu all angerly questioning Moka on Tsukune's well being. Yet in the back of their heads they were all saying the same thing " even as a vampire Tsukune-san is still so cute, no now that he is a vampire he is 10 times more sexy... he will be mine" they all though in unison. This was added later with both Ruby and Yukari trying to preform a monster seal spell on Tsukune , but instead of being sealed he was being frayed alive which lead to " Ruby-san, Yukari- chan that really hurt stop" Tsukune said comically with only being half-conscious.

About half way through the meeting Gin rises and announces their next assignment,

"Alright listen up, im sure you have already heard bot on the 25th or Christmas is the Yokai academy winter festival. Where everyone and their mother is showing up, our job not only to have fun but also to possibly find something to publish for the next newspaper" Gin announced. The whole club then went up in talk about how glad they will be able to see their families again, while Trsukune who had been looking out the window during the briefing had been thinking differently

_Aww my family will never come and im sure that after they see me and what I have become they will never want to see me again _Tsukune though to himself

As Tsukune was looking out the window he saw what looked like another version of him except this side of him sent a chill down his spine and sent a fear throughout his body that he hasn't felt before " _heh-heh what's wrong Tsukune you feel lonely, heh-heh well with me you_ _will never be lonely_" the icy voice laughed, it took Tsukune a bit to answer but he finally said " who or what are you, how come I have never seen or heard you" Tsukune said back to the voice

.... there was a pause "_ahhh im your darkside its not like we're suppose to talk, heh-heh bye_" the icy voice laughed again.

Moka looked over at Tsukune who looked very troubled almost to the point of trembling with fear, she then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and whispered something in his ear, then almost instantly to hide his fear he reassures her in such a way that made her giggle.

"After the meeting"

Both Moka and Tsukune walked hand in hand thru the snow as they made their way through the courtyard, when suddenly someone started walking toward them from the opposite end of the courtyard. Moka then broke away from her stare at Tsukune to recognize the person "ni-san" Moka said happily. Tsukune then looked up to see him, and surprisingly he looked nothing like Outer Moka instead he looked like Inner Moka. He had silver hair that draped over his face it as far down as the bridge of his nose it also hung down his cheeks to frame his face it was also remarkably spiky in the back. Tsukune also could tell that he had to be a good 4 inches taller than him, with a slim build, tsukune also noticed that his eyes were more sinister than Inner Moka's , in Tsukune's mind how a monster should be.

"Ni-san when did you get here" Moka yelled across the courtyard. Her brother just smiled a crooked simile ... and the next thing Tsukune know is he is blocking a punch that Moka's brother was about to connect to his face . " ni-san!!" Moka said with surprise, " w-what the hell" Tsukune said as he manages to hold the fist that was about to hit him. " eh good.. The names Yozora Akashiya, good to meet you" Yozora said.

Yozora the kicks Tsukune rocketing him skyward, but Tsukune manages to recover midair "good!" Yozora yells, he then jumps after him and a battle midair ensures. Still while in midair the two vampire's exchange blows that produce mass shockwaves, and replicate thunder. Even though Yozora was superior at the moment in terms of strength and speed because of his age , Tsukune was able to hold his own despite being the younger vampire.

"Heh what's wrong Tsukune you have the power of the S-class super vampire yet you fight like garbage" Yozora taunts. Tsukune answers back with a punch aimed for Yozora's face, but Yozora is too quick and unleashes a punch of his aimed toward Tsukune's chest which sends him rocketing toward the ground. Tsukune finally hits the ground and he creates a crater upon contact to the ground. He then spits up huge amounts of blood, Yozora lands 20 feet from him.

"Hmph maybe father was wrong, maybe he isn't the one for Moka" Yozora says. Upon hearing this Tsukune staggers to his feet "n-n-no im not done yet, I can still..." "_You can still do what?" . _ Tsukune then feels that same chill down his spine as before. "_Tsukune what are you doing? Heh-heh if that had been me I would have killed him already_" the cold voice mocked. " No even though that's Moka brother even though I want to kill him I cant, I won't dothat to Moka" Tsukune said to the voice. "_Heh-heh at this level how do you expect to protect her, your pathetic, you might as well just let me deal with him heh-heh"_ the cold voice mocked again. " no I already told you I will not kill him I won't do that to Moka!!" Tsukune yells back. "_You really are useless, I love Moka to or at least the other one, I would never kill anyone unless her inner side allows it heh-heh.... now just close your eyes and let me fly" _the cold voice hissed.

"Hey garbage are you just gonna keep talking to yourself or are we going to fight." Yozora shouts rather annoyed. "_heh-heh garbage you say"_ a new voice answer back. Now where Tsukune stands in a newer and darker version of himself, what so strikingly new is the jagged marks that are now visible on his neck, the crooked sinister smile that he sports and the lone black angelic wing that is extends from his right shoulder. "_ heh-heh sorry about earlier, Tsukune doesn't know how to use this power, but"_ The Dark Tsukune say's with a smile he the appears behind Yozora, "w-what the hell when did you" Yozora says with immediate surprise.

"_I'll show you how to truly use this power"_ Dark Tsukune laughs in his cold laugh.

Then before Yozora could react he is sent flying backward by Dark Tsukune's fist, Yozora as he is flying backward hits a tree and as he is recoiling from the impact Dark Tsukune appears before him and smashes him yet again this time through the tree. Dark Tsukune does this all while laugh his clod and sinister laugh."_heh-heh do I impress you how is this for garbage" _Dark Tsukune laughs. Yozora then lands and skids along the ground toward Moka's feet but she isn't alone there is one other person there. Dark Tsukune still laughing charges toward Yozora, but right as he is about to attack him Dark Tsukune Notices last minute a fist coming exceedingly fast toward his face, with little time to react he is smashed backward with greater force than Yozora was ever able to produce. Dark Tsukune was knocked un-conscious before he even hit the ground. The person that knocked him out approaches Dark Tsukune who has now reverted back to the other Tsukune, and says "Moka, he passes in my opinion you have the go ahead" the man says the last thing he does is place an invitation on Tsukune's chest labeled

**"Invited to appear on the 25****th**** of December to the upperclass part of the Yokai Academy Winter Festival".**

**Alright there you have it chapter 3 hope it was okay knowing that I wrote most of it with writers block haha. Hope to get the next chapter around next week. Please review and comment. **


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Hey sorry this took so long I kinda had lost interest in this fanfic and only recently got it back so here is the next chapter **

Tsukune awoke with a start. As he slowly scratched his head he noticed bandages on his head covering up scratches and cuts that he can't remember receiving. "man I just cant get a break I wake up every morning to notice that I'm in bandages, hehe this school I swear will be the death of me" Tsukune mumbled. "hmmm what's this" Tsukune noticed as he looked toward his alarm clock. He reached toward a folded piece of paper that had an somewhat wealthy sense to it. Tsukune opened it and in golden letters read to Tsukune an invitation to the "upper" class part of the Yokai Winter Festival.

"an hour later"

Tsukune is shown sitting on the tallest ledge of Yokai Academy looking out at the winter wonderland and all at the same letting the icy wintery breeze run through his silver hair. "humph I wonder if this festival is the right thing to do, even if Moka is going to be there it should be natural for her sense she grew up in a wealthy society, while I grew up average and just recently gain the status of a wealthy monster" Tsukune said. Tsukune then stood up and stepped on the edge, "why am I so scared hehe, I know exactly how to fix this …" Tsukune laughed, he finished the sentence by stepping off the ledge to begin the slow decent to the courtyard below. He then follows the pathway to the headmasters office, as he came to the door, Ruby slowly emerges from the door just as Tsukune is about to knock. "oh Tsukune how are you is everything alright, …. Anything you want me to do.. To you" Ruby blushed, "heheh none of that, just need a favor" Tsukune smiled.

Tsukune is standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest with headphones resting on his shoulders, "alright are you ready Tsukune" Ruby asks from afar. "you know it" Tsukune smirked, and immediately Ruby casts a spell summoning hundreds of thousands of beasts, similar to imps that surrounded Tsukune from all sides. Tsukune just smiled and slid his headphones on "you ready lets go…" read the music from the headphones and instantly Tsukune was off, his body moved in synchronization of the music playing "This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will, five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, and one hundred percent reason to remember the name" rapped the song. During that chorus Tsukune had taken out at least a hundred imps through a series of kicks and punchs, quick movements in which he appeared as a blur, and lastly just asserting his Yokai power which acted as pressure to the lower class imps.

From afar away from the battle, Ruby was watching in amazement "wow Tsukune's power is so great, so this is the extent of the Vampire's power, he looks like he is just playing around out there. Yet the chairmen tells me that this form may be Tsukune's Super-vampire form and that this form is more powerful than Moka's, he still has power that greatly dwarfs the power he has in this form, could that be that demonic form he turns into, the one with the one-wing,…. His Ghoul form" Ruby said, "weird though that the chairmen didn't tell me more about his one- winged form he did however say that a Ghoul infused with the power of a full blood vampire, which Tsukune just recently turned into would give off the "one-wing" or fallen angel appearance, because historically speaking Vampire's are looked at as angels because of their beauty and Ghouls the stark opposite" Ruby said.

"back at the dorm"

" son of bitch, son of bitch, son of a bitch I don't have a suit or tux or anything to wear I'm so screwed" Tsukune screamed, he was going crazy that is until he looked into his closet to notice a custom tailored suit with a note on it: "Tsuki!!!! Its mom we got also got the invite in the mail and have just arrived here, we also took the liberty of getting you a suit sense we knew that you didn't have one J. Love mom"

Tsukune had to read the note again just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things "SHIT, my parents are here at the academy…. This is not good uhhhhh" Tsukune shouted out loud. "wait if I don't make it obvious that everyone around me is a monster then maybe ill have a chance" Tsukune reassured himself. With that Tsukune took the suit and began to dress himself.

"7.00 o'clock"

Finally time for the festival Tsukune walked through the doors of a building that Tsukune never noticed was on campus, it had been retro fitted for the event. As Tsukune walked through he saw a magical sight, the corridor that he walked through had a sort of ice and snow theme to it kinda like the ice village that Mizore is from except on a much grander scale. But that was just a taste of what is to come as Tsukune walked further into the complex he came to the main part and it was huge the ceiling looked endless, off to the right there was a gigantic Christmas tree decorated with what looked like snow, gold and silver. In the center there was a dance floor that looked like Ice, a smooth ice river. Then decorating the rest of the room were magnificent ice structures.

"Wow this is amazing hehe I feel so…. Poor and unimportant when I step in here I mean I use to be human to lowest of the low." Tsukune said to himself, "I mean look at most of the people here there all look like royalty" Tsukune sighed. This was ironic however seeing the way that Tsukune himself looked: he wore a black blazer with a black dress shirt that had a slight raised collar, he wore no tie. Lastly he wore black dress paints and black shoes. His hair was combed it's actually longer than some people think it goes down to the bridge of his nose instead of when its untidy and goes down to his eye brows. And just the beauty that he gained from becoming a full vampire made him outclass most of the other high class monsters there.

Tsukune was walking through the main hall just marveling at it when he heard a someone from behind "Tsuki Tsuki". Tsukune turned around to see his parents who upon seeing him stopped immediately, "ahh hi mom, hi dad." Tsukune said with a force smile. There was an awkward silence then finally "Tsukune have you been jacked up on crack cocaine, is that the reason that your hair is white and your eyes are red" Tsukune's mother asked. "Oh shit I cant answer that question without….." Tsukune's thought was cut off by his father "Honey don't worry he changed his hair to honor the snow its probably a prep rally thing, as for his eyes he probably was up partying all last night" Tsukune's father said to his mother, who believed it in an instant. "Oh My God I think that I just had an heart attack, that was so close" Tsukune thought to himself.

Tsukune then started walking with his parents "so mom and dad when did you get here?" Tsukune asked, " we got here just this afternoon, we just missed you however we were going to give you your suit, but you were not there so we just left it for you, and you obviously found it" Tsukune's dad answered. "ohh Tsuki you look so nice too, so grown up" Tsukune's mother said while pinching Tsukune's cheek, "Mom, we're in public." Tsukune said in embarrassment. Just then from behind the little moment that the Aono family was having, Tsukune heard yet another person call his name, he and his family turned to see Moka and her Parents, "Mother, Father this is Tsukune" Moka said while waving toward them.

**So here is the chapter 4 hopefully it was okay. Oh if you were confused about the fight that Tsukune had against the thousands of imps, imagine how Nero fought the Thousands of Smiths from the Matrix to the beat of Remember the Name By Fort Minor. Plus I don't know what to name Tsukune's Inner Ghoul any suggestions? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here is the next chapter. Ill try to make this one longer. **

The outside view of the festival building was a sight to behold, snow contrasting the lights and the omnipresent Christmas tree's was beautiful. Walking toward the doors however wasn't something that was there before. This thing was a person dressed in black. Black cloak no instead it was a fine black suit accented with a dark purple. Midway toward the front door, the person stops and marvels at the festival building. He smiles a crooked smile with his face hidden in shadow. However from beneath the shadow, there was a glint of sliver from his teeth.

Tsukune broke out in a light sweat, he had never seen Moka's parents before. Moka then proceeded to lead her parents toward Tsukune, the first one to meet him and his family was Moka's father, "hmmm so you're the Tsukune that my daughter has talked so highly off" he said in a surprisingly thick European accent that Tsukune couldn't quite place. "My name is Dante Akashiya, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dante said with a smile. "it's a pleasure to meet you to" Tsukune managed, Tsukune then paused to look at both of Moka's parents as they were introducing themselves to his parents. Her father looked almost exactly like Inner Moka, he had fine silver hair that he wore down to his shoulders, seemed renaissance in nature. He also had the most intense eyes ever, however Tsukune had the feeling he was more of a laid back , cool person, the stark opposite of Inner Moka's personality. Lastly from where Tsukune was standing he could guess at his height being around 6:2 give or take. Moka's mother however was in a sense the same as Outer Moka, she had strawberry blond hair, coupled with forest green eyes, Tsukune had to hide back the blush that he got while looking toward her. _Wow Moka's mother is so beautiful_ Tsukune thought to himself. When Moka's mother turned toward him and Moka it was a totally different story, the vibe that Tsukune was getting from her was evil, with a motherly smile. Before Tsukune knew it, she had already reached out her hand to introduce herself, "my name is Rosa Akashiya, its very nice to meet you" Rosa smiled.

Once introductions had already been completed between the two families, they started to take their places in the hall so the dinner could start. Moka had wondered off to the upper part of the festival building, and Tuskune had gone off to meet her. "where is she, I just saw her a second ago" Tsukune thought to himself, while walking up the stairs to upper part of the festival building Tsukune spotted her in front of a giant window conveying a compelling view of the school grounds. As Tsukune slowly walked to Moka's side she turned to look at him, with a slight blush. "Tsukune… what do you think of my family?" Moka asked, "hmm their fine, heh I thought that they were going to be a bit more different than that" Tsukune said without looking towards her. "you do know that they are only putting on this little charade for your parents, in reality if they had not shown up then my Father and Mother would be testing you at this very moment, to see if you are worthy of her daughter." Moka explained. Tsukune turning toward Moka starts to walk toward her keeping his cool, "I already know that, unfortunately.". Both of them catch each others eyes, Moka immediately looks away and looks out the window toward the snow. "It's beautiful isn't it" Moka smiles as she looks out the window, "it is very" Tsukune said also while looking out the window. "you know that at my house it always snows, it's always beautiful" Moka blushed as she nudged closer toward Tsukune, "really that's amazing, perhaps I will have to come and visit you sometime" Tsukune said happily. Moka was now close enough to Tsukune to embrace him, "Tsukune you still don't understand, I'm not asking you I'm making you." Moka said with a smile that only Inner Moka could sport. "wait I'm confused what are you talking about?." Tsukune asked. Moka rested her head on Tsukune's shoulder "your ghoul, has whether you like it or not started to take control, I can tell when ever you fight, your power is the most dominate yet there is always a bit of his power leaking through that corrupts your Yokai aura. Basically what I'm saying is that you don't have much time before you revert back to the Ghoul that plagues your mind." Moka said, Tsukune just sat there motionless, un able to think unable to say anything. "So what must I do" Tsukune managed, "when the time is right, accept the offer that my father will give you" Moka answered. Moka takes her hand and runs it through Tsukune's silver hair, Tsukune blushes in response, "but for now it is just you and me" Moka whispers in Tsukune's ear, as both of them lean in for a kiss.

Once back at the party both Moka and Tsukune joined their parents at their respected spots. The conversation about Tsukune coming over to stay the rest of winter break at Moka's house came up, "yes I would love to" Tsukune quickly said with a weak smile, "mom, dad is that alright" Tsukune asked. "of course Tsukune, that would be great" Tsukune's father said while nudging him with his elbow, and flashing him a quick wink. Tsukune's mother however reacted a bit differently, "I don't want my Tsuki away from me, I won't be able to call." Tsukune's mother said with a frown, Tsukune rolled his eyes "ehhh mom" Tsukune said under his breath.

The man that had been wandering around outside of the festival building had final entered the building, mingling through the crowd he made his way toward Tsukune's table. Once he was there he made his way over to Moka's father, there he proceeded to whisper something into Dante's ear. After about a few seconds Dante calming gets up, "I'm sorry but there is something that my family and I need to take care of at the moment would you excuse us" Dante said while flashing a friendly smile toward Tsukune and his family. "Tsukune, I would very much like to show you something would you please follow me and my family outside?" Dante asked, Tsukune nodded without even looking up. As Tsukune followed Moka and her family out, Tsukune nudged close to Moka, "Moka whats going on, where are we going?", "you will see" Moka said without even looking back at him. As Tsukune approached the main door, he immediately felt a strong demonic presence, once outside the once deserted main square was now full of elegant people dressed in the most expensive, most beautiful looking outfits. "Vampires" Tsukune thought to himself. Moka nudged closer to Tsukune "these are the 13 vampire lords, my father being one of them".

Tsukune's eyes widened, and he instantly went cold. Moka then pushes him forward toward the group, one of the lords steps forward. She was a little taller than Moka's mother, however she had dark mahogany hair and striking red eyes. As she got closer Tsukune noticed that she had a vicious sneer on her face, it also looked like a look of disgust. Tsukune also sensed a type of familiarity in her, like he knew her from somewhere. "Hello" the women said in a rather strong accent that Tsukune couldn't really place. Before he could respond everyone around him including Moka dropped to one knee, the women in front of him said "we have found you my lord Alucard".

**hopefully this is a good chapter, later **


End file.
